Angels Of Coffee
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Zack es hijo adoptivo del dueño de "Angels Of Coffee" La tienda de café más famosa de la ciudad. Después que su padre lo obligara a trabajar en la tienda, conoce a Rachel Gardner. Una chica de trece años que dice estar enamorada de él, ¿El problema? Ella tiene la sensibilidad de una piedra! Universo Alterno. Dedicado a Kirana Retsu & Dark Heart Attack.
1. Esa Mocosa

**Los personajes de "Angels Of Death" No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

Fic dedicado a **Kirana Retsu.** Esta es mi forma de darte gracias por el apoyo constante, se aprecia mucho lo que haces. :'3

Y también, dedicado a **Dark Heart Attack.** Por ser mi inspiración para escribir en esta sección.

Aclaro que será un fic de caps cortos y no durará mucho (espero :v). Sin más por decir, disfruten la lectura de lo que sería el "prólogo" xD

* * *

Zack se dirigió a las puertas de cristal y dio vuelta al letrero que colgaba. "ABIERTO" era lo que tenía escrito en letras cursivas que se apreciaban perfectamente a lo lejos. Observó el paisaje tras el cristal sin emoción y exhaló.

–Aquí vamos, otro día de mierda.

Se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a ordenar los interiores de la tienda de café. Con un profundo color chocolate adornando los letreros y parte de las paredes, la tienda "Angels Of Coffee" ofrecía un lugar acogedor, familiar y hogareño.

Con una amplia variedad de café, además de una llamativa barra de bocadillos a disposición, la tienda resaltó sobre las demás en muy poco tiempo, convirtiéndose en la favorita de toda la ciudad.

Antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta, esta se había logrado expandir, teniendo cinco sucursales en lo que se consideraría tiempo récord.

El dueño, de nombre Abraham Gray, era un experto en el área tanto del café como en la de los negocios. Para muchos sería el padre perfecto, pero no para Zack.

Isaac era su hijo adoptivo y como todo típico padre, quería que aprendiera sobre el negocio familiar, por lo que lo hizo trabajar en la sucursal principal.

–Esto… es aburrido, ¿Quién demonios abre tan temprano? – bufó, mirando el reloj en la pared marcando las 6:40 AM.

Los primeros rayos solares se asomaban en el alba, la mañana era fría y el sereno lo cubría todo.

–Además, vestir de esta forma es incómodo.

Como en todo trabajo, había un uniforme que portar. El conjunto consistía de una camisa manga larga blanca, una corbata roja, pantalón café oscuro y zapatos negros. Además, debían usar una boina del mismo color que el pantalón y un delantal corto.

Zack suspiró y dejó caer su frente en la barra, odiaba tener que tratar con la gente, pero sobre todo, odiaba tener que soportar a…

–Buenos días, Zack.

 _–Oh, mierda ya está aquí._

El azabache levanto su rostro para toparse con una pequeña chica de trece años, cabello rubio que caía como una cascada hasta su espalda baja, piel pálida y penetrantes ojos azules. Su nombre: Rachel Gardner.

–Buenos Dí… ¡Qué diablos!

Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rubí al ver que la niña lo miraba de cerca, demasiado. El corazón le palpitaba rápidamente y su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

–¿Pasa algo? – su expresión estaba vacía, por no decir muerta. Era como una muñeca sin vida, una hermosa muñeca, desgraciadamente para él.

–¡Claro que pasa algo!, ¿Conoces lo que significa espacio personal?

–Sí.

–Entonces respeta MÍ espacio, ¡Maldición! – trató de calmarse, cosas como esta pasaban a diario desde que ella había entrado a trabajar.

–Pero… – ella se acercó de nuevo, logrando que Zack retrocediera un paso. –, Tú eres mío, por lo tanto tu espacio también lo es.

Rachel lo abrazó y Zack podría jurar que ella era como Medusa, pues siempre conseguía dejarlo como una estatua de piedra.

 _–¡Mocosa del demonio!_


	2. Los Celos De Ray

Olvidé mencionarlo, no todos los cap serán continuación del anterior, ya que es como el "día a día" de Zack siendo esclavizado/acosado :v PERO! algunos sí serán continuación. Aclarado esto los dejo con el cap 2.

* * *

El día transcurría con normalidad, clientes entraban y salían. Los meseros iban de un lado a otro, llevando las tazas de café hacia las mesas. Sólo algunos de los tantos visitantes se sentaban en la barra. Ahí, Zack era el responsable de atenderlos en lo que se les ofreciera.

Sí, todo era calma y aburrida tranquilidad. El azabache había logrado evitar los acosos constantes de Rachel en lo que iba del día. Era por lo único que agradecía cuando el local se llenaba.

Observó el reloj con aires de pereza, este marcaba las 6:30 PM.

– _Sólo un poco más y seré libre de este lugar…_

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando alguien se sentó en la barra. Rápidamente intentó poner la mejor expresión que tenía y se preparó para tomar la orden.

–Bienve…

–¡Qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí! Zack.

Su mirada se amplió por la sorpresa, una desagradable para su mala suerte.

–Catherine…?!

–La misma, pequeño monstruo – rió, tomándolo de la corbata para acercar el rostro de ambos.

La mujer vestía un traje de oficina compuesto por un saco y falda en color negro, una camisa blanca bajo el saco y una corbata corta de color rojo sangre. Además, usaba medias de rejilla y zapatos de tacón negro brillante. Su cabello era corto y bicolor, siendo rubio desde la raíz hasta cambiar a rosado en las puntas.

–¿Q…Qué mierda haces aquí?

La mujer sonrió ampliamente, estaba disfrutando el momento.

–He regresado por ti, querido.

Zack maldijo internamente el no poder sacarla a patadas del lugar, conocía a Catherine lo suficiente como para saber que le haría la vida un infierno.

Ellos se conocieron años atrás en la preparatoria, y durante su estancia en ese lugar, Cathy -como se hacía llamar- siempre lo molestaba, o más bien, acosaba todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, ella se fue al extranjero después de terminar sus estudios y él creyó que se había quitado una espina del trasero.

–No digas basura frente a mí, sabes que me da nauseas.

–Oh, eres tan tontamente adorable, como siempre – se burló, liberándolo.

–¡Ya basta! Se supone que estabas en el extranjero, ¿Por qué volviste?

–Ya te he dicho mi razón – su voz cambió a un tono sensual. –, No pude olvidar ese beso en preparatoria, ¿sabes?

El estómago se le revolvió al momento de acordarse del desagradable recuerdo. Se llevó las manos para cubrir su boca y se paralizó por el sufrimiento. Cathy sólo reía al ver cómo su "pequeño monstruo" aún lo recordaba con cariño.

–La…Lárgate de aquí – dijo, jadeando.

–¿Por qué?, Aún no he pedido nada – colocó su brazo sobre la barra y Zack retrocedió por instinto.

–¿Qué quieres?

–No, dilo amablemente, ¿Acaso quieres que me queje por tu actitud?

– _Maldita mujer, ¡Lo está disfrutando!_ – suspiró, bajo las circunstancias actuales no podía hacer nada. –, Bienvenida, ¿Qué desea ordenar?

Una vena palpitante en su sien era cubierta por los vendajes de su rostro, pero el rechinar de sus dientes aguantando no gritarle una sarta de insultos resonaba con claridad.

–Hum… Quiero un café Latte… y a ti de postre, ¿Se puede?

El azabache estaba a punto de estallar y dejar fluir su repertorio de palabras altisonantes, hasta que sintió como unos pequeños brazos lo rodeaban de la cintura.

–¿Ray?

La mirada muerta de la niña había desaparecido, en su lugar era como si el azul marino de sus luceros se hubiera convertido en una furiosa tormenta.

–Zack no está incluido en los postres… – se aferró más a él. –, porque es sólo mío.

La sangre subió a las vendadas mejillas del chico y la cara de Cathy parecía ser de incredulidad.

–¿Ella es tu hermanita? – preguntó la odiosa mujer.

–No, ella es…

–Soy su pareja y futura esposa.

–¡¿Eh?! – exclamaron los mayores al unísono.

–Si no pedirá nada, ¿Puede retirarse? Está retrasando la fila.

–Eres muy irrespetuosa, enana. Pero no te confíes, volveré por él ya que... ¿Qué puede buscar en una enana como tú? – se burló, con aires de superioridad.

–Soy linda, inteligente y además… le gusto.

–¡Yo jamás he dicho eso! –Zack deseaba morir, morir y que la tierra se tragara sus restos.

–¿Crees ser mejor que yo?, eso lo veremos, ¡enana!

Y con el desafío lanzado, Catherine se retiró del lugar tan pronto como había llegado.

Rachel soltó a Zack y caminó rumbo a la cocina sin decir palabra.

–¿Ray?

–Ven – le pidió con firmeza, casi pareciendo una orden.

–¿Ha? – ella ignoró su queja y prosiguió con su camino. –, Tch, estúpida mocosa.

La siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar, no tenía la más remota idea de lo que pasaría después.

–Quieres decirme, ¿qué mierda fue…

La niña lo jaló de su corbata y lo hizo inclinarse a su altura.

–¿Qué carajo?

–Tú eres mío y de nadie más, no me tientes a demostrarlo, Zack – Dicho esto lo soltó y se reincorporó a sus actividades normales.

Y Zack, sólo pudo quedarse boquiabierto como piedra nuevamente.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta ocasión! Siento la demora, pero son las últimas dos semanas de la Uni, es decir, cero tiempo xd ya después serán más seguidas las actualizaciones.

Respondo a sus reviews!

 **Alex Darklight:** Correcto! Zack es pedó... digo, de gustos más recientes, sangre nueva :v espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos!

 **Marina Britsy732:** Esa sería la idea, sus personalidades normales en un universo diferente... e igual se terminan descontrolando xd Me hubiera gustado hacer un longfic, pero es mala idea por el momento n.n" gracias por comentar, ojalá hayas disfrutado del cap!

 **Dark Heart Atacck:** No es nada n.n Es un gusto para mí escribirle algo después de tanto apoyo. Se lo agradezco, senpai QuQ Y de las situaciones que se le vienen al inocente Zack -u- yo me encargaré que Ray lo corrompa ¬u¬ nos leemos en el próximo! :D

De igual manera, gracias por los fav/follow!


	3. Legalidad

La tienda recién cerraba sus puertas, el personal se encargaba de la limpieza antes de retirarse cada quien a su hogar, todos excepto una persona.

Zack tenía los brazos sobre la barra y una de sus manos sosteniendo su mentón. A pesar de que cualquiera diría que lucía como todo un pensador, la realidad es que no pensaba más que en la aburrida rutina que le esperaba después del trabajo.

Las personas pasaban de un lado a otro, era tan común verlo que no les daba la debida importancia. Ninguno de ellos se le acercaba, a menos que tuvieran un buen motivo. Pero de entre todos, siempre estaba la excepción.

Pronto, el azabache regresó a la realidad de la que se había distanciado al sentirse observado. Su cara expresó la clara emoción de fastidio y luego suspiró.

–¿Y ahora qué quieres?

Ray lo observaba atenta sin decir palabra, pero el peso de esos luceros azulinos era algo que impactaría a cualquiera, de alguna u otra forma.

No le dirigiría la mirada, simplemente sabía que la niña estaba ahí. Su cuerpo temblaba con tan solo tenerla cerca, era algo que le parecía extraño, pero se lo atribuía a lo inquietante que era ella.

–Zack…

–¿Qué? Mocosa.

–¿Ya lo has aceptado? – preguntó con calma.

–¿De qué hablas? – la miró sin comprender.

–Que eres mío – dio un paso.

El chico rodó los ojos queriendo arrancarse los cabellos, pero no, no lo haría. Tan sólo tomó un vaso de cristal y decidió servirse un poco de agua.

–¿Otra vez con eso? Dame un respiro, ¿Quieres?

–Puedo darte respiración de boca a boca si lo deseas.

–N…No – Zack se dio la vuelta y llenó el vaso con agua fresca. Su cara estaba ruborizada bajo las vendas.

De nuevo el apacible silencio se presentó para alivio del mayor. De continuar con el acoso constante de esa niña, se volvería loco.

–Zack.

–Demonios, ¿qué quieres? – replicó, tomando un sorbo más del vaso.

–Quiero ser tu mujer, hazme tuya – dijo, desabrochando uno de los botones de su uniforme.

El agua salió disparada de los labios de él, su cara se tornó tan roja como la sangre, tanto que incluso se notaba en las partes sin vendar.

–¡Detente!, ¿En qué carajo estás pensando?

La detuvo, impidiendo que se desnudara en pleno negocio y con alguno que otro trabajador que estaba cerca de ahí.

–Quiero ser tuya, tanto como tú eres mío.

–¡Deja de decir esa mierda!, ¿Acaso no sabes que ni siquiera eres legal?

Rachel pareció comprenderlo por unos momentos, así que se tornó pensativa.

–Entonces…

–¿Eh? – el mayor hubiera querido que todo terminara con el argumento de la legalidad, pero…

–Cuando sea legal, ¿me harás tuya? – Ray lo tomó de la corbata y lo acercó lo más posible a su rostro.

 _–¿Qué le enseñan a esta niña en su casa?_

–¡Falta mucho para eso! – se apartó.

Su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía acelerado, la imagen de la pequeña niña con algunos años de más se apoderaron de su mente y eso lo empeoraba todo.

–Eso es un sí.

Zack la miró confundido hasta caer en la cuenta de lo que sus palabras dieron a entender.

–¡No!, no creas que yo quise decir…

–Lo esperaré ansiosa – sonrió, dándose la vuelta hasta desaparecer en la cocina.

El azabache parpadeó un par de veces sin saber cómo demonios habían llegado las cosas a tanto.

 _–Terminaré en prisión por culpa de esta niña… ¡MIERDA!_

* * *

 **Alex Darklight:** Me alegra mucho que te guste, pensé que a nadie le gustaría dado que es un universo alterno :'v exactamente, Rachel es todo lo que Zack no jaja celos por parte de Zack? es probable en próximos capítulos, espéralos con ansias ;3 gracias por el review!

 **Kirana Retsu:** No lo sé, tú dime :v jajajaja me alegra que te guste y muchas gracias por los elogios, se siente bonito saber que hay gente que piensa así de lo que escribo. Ntp, yo también estaba en finales, apenas sobreviví :'v muchas buenas vibras para que te vaya bien en las pruebas :)

 **Ashabi:** Thank you so much! la verdad es que en algún momento también se me figuró shippear a cathy con zack, las ideas que meten los fanart y en parte lo similar y opuesto entre personajes jaja nos leemos!

 **Dark Heart Attack:** Sip, de alguna manera todos se verán incluidos en la historia, senpai. Incluso los suegros de zack xd sólo una cosita... soy chico xDD no es la primera vez que me confunden :v nos leemos en el próximo! :D


	4. Visita A La Suegra

Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del manto estelar, Zack conducía por las apenas iluminadas calles de la ciudad. El reloj digital del vehículo marcaba las 9:30 PM, siendo la hora habitual en la que él salía del trabajo.

No habría nada fuera de lo normal, de no ser por la acompañante que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

– _¿Por qué a mí? En serio, de todas las personas del mundo, ¿Por qué a mí?_

Rachel observaba el paisaje nocturno en silencio, sólo miraba a Zack de vez en cuando y eso le provocaba escalofríos al mayor.

Las palabras de su padre resonaron en sus pensamientos una y otra vez.

"Llevarás a Rachel de vuelta a casa"

–Tch.

Frunció el ceño casi por instinto y después miró por breves instantes a la niña, descubriendo que de nuevo lo observaba.

–Escucha, Ray – tomó aire, sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno minado. –, No es la primera vez que te llevo a casa. Por favor, no digas un disparate frente a tus padres.

Ella parpadeo con lentitud, su inexpresivo rostro no ayudaba en nada para tranquilizarlo.

–Entiendo – respondió, fijando su mirada de nuevo en el paisaje de la ventana.

A pesar de todo, Zack no estaría tranquilo hasta dejarla en casa y escapar lo más pronto posible, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Después de otros cinco minutos de absoluto e incómodo silencio, llegaron a la casa de la niña. La clásica casa de dos pisos con jardín al frente y garaje a un lado.

Ambos descendieron del vehículo, una camioneta tan grande, que hacía ver a Rachel como una pequeña duende. Zack y ella caminaron hasta la puerta e hicieron sonar el timbre.

Algunos pasos se escucharon desde el interior y después la puerta se abrió, era la madre de Ray.

–Buenas noches, señora Gardner.

–Oh, Isaac, gracias por traer a nuestra pequeña – sonrió dulcemente.

–No es nada, yo…

De pronto, Rachel se abrazó a su brazo.

–Zack aceptó ser mi prometido, nos casaremos.

–¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Zack, consternado.

–Eso es una gran noticia, cariño – rió su madre.

–¡Un momento!, No pongas afirmaciones en mi boca, ¡detesto las mentiras!

–No es una mentira, tú dijiste que sería tuya cuando… – él le cubrió la boca, antes que revelara aquella vergonzosa conversación.

–N…No dije nada, le juro que no dije nada – decía, intentando controlar el sonrojo en su cara.

–Tranquilo – sonrió la señora Gardner, colocando una mano en su hombro. –, Yo sé que no es verdad.

–Gracias… – exhaló, sintiéndose liberado de un gran peso.

–Cariño, es hora de que vayas a dormir, entra a casa.

–Hum – asintió, caminando con tranquilidad.

Después que Rachel entrara y se fuera a su habitación, Zack se sintió aliviado.

–Siento que ella te incomode así – rió la madre de la niña.

–Está bien, ya me acostumbré… un poco – admitió.

–¿En serio preferirías a mi pequeña hija?, ¿No querrías a una mujer más… madura?

El ambiente dio un giro completamente radical. ¿La madre de Ray estaba intentando coquetearle?

– _¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?_

–No comprendo…

Ella se acercó lo suficientemente como para ponerlo nervioso y se dispuso a jugar con el cuello de su camisa.

–Últimamente me siento tan sola, me hace falta la compañía de alguien como tú.

– _¡Tanto la madre como la hija están locas!_

–L…Lo siento, señora Gardner, ya es tarde y yo… ¡debo irme! – corrió, subiéndose al vehículo a velocidad fugaz.

Dio un último vistazo antes de irse y aquella mujer le mandó un beso.

–Hasta luego, querido.

Zack nunca había conducido tan rápido en su vida como aquella noche.

– _Se parece tanto a Ray, que por un momento pensé que era ella… ¡NOOOOO!_

* * *

 _Okey, cuando comencé a escribir este cap mi idea era una, pero al llegar a cierto punto se me vino otra que se habrán dado cuenta cuál fue, que la madre de Ray también acosara a Zack xD a pesar de que fueron diálogos cortos, me moría de risa al imaginarlo, espero ustedes igual :v_

 **Dalhia-L:** _Baia baia, sueños húmedos con la desarrollada Ray 7u7 No es mala idea xd_

 **Ashabi:** _El equipo de operaciones especiales ya vigila al sospechoso Zack Foster por Lolicon, seguiremos informando xD nos leemos! :D_

 **Marina Britsy732:** _Me alegro que te hayan gustado! De hecho la mayoría que he visto la shippea con Danny, pero no me imagino mucho cómo sería eso xd Por otro lado, Zack ya es investigado por la ONU jajaja hasta el próximo cap!_

 **crazycristaldehedgohog:** _Sip, es mi don, mi maldición :'v tú también puedes escribir así, sólo es cuestión de practica. Al principio escribía tan mal, que me avergüenza leer mis primeros ff xd pero no los borro, porque gracias a esos ello pude aprender y mejorar bastante. Animo con ello, nos leemos! :3_

 **Kirana Retsu:** _Me alegro por ti, yo no sabré cómo salí hasta el otro año ._. estúpido sistema educativo ¬¬ No sé si Zack resistirá hasta que Ray crezca, o si Ray resistirá violarlo antes xdd Nos vemos pronto!_

 **InOuji:** _Muchas gracias! :D bienvenida al fandom de Angels Of Death, dónde la pedofilía es legal hasta que la ONU nos descubra :v nos leemos en otra!_


	5. Beso Indirecto

Era un caluroso día de verano, perfecto para ir a la playa, disfrutar del sol, arena, bebidas refrescantes y una buena comida para acompañar. Pero no, en lugar de eso se encontraba en la bendita tienda, muriendo de calor, pues el clima se había descompuesto.

 _–Esto es una mierda._

Las vendas de su rostro estaban empapadas y ni qué decir las que cubrían su torso. Se había remangado la camisa, pero eso no lo refrescaba lo suficiente.

Su mirada se paseó por la tienda entera, tratando de ignorar la sensación de estarse asando bajo la ropa. Pronto sus peculiares ojos se detuvieron en una chica, o más bien, en una niña… ESA niña.

–¿Ha?

Rachel se había amarrado su cabello en una coleta, no llevaba la boina del uniforme y podría jurar que tenía un par de botones de su camisa desabrochados.

–¿Eh? – su cara enrojeció, pero ya no era debido al calor.

 _–¿En qué momento me volví tan observador, como para notar el detalle de los botones?_

Bajó su mirada apenado y trató de darse aire a sí mismo con la boina. Necesitaba tomar las cosas en frío, pero la temperatura no ayudaba en nada. Inevitablemente la buscó otra vez.

Esta vez la observó con más detalle, el que tuviera su cabello amarrado dejaba expuesto su cuello, juraría que su piel era más clara en ese lugar, hasta que…

 _–¡NO!_ – se abofeteó mentalmente, desviando la mirada de la pequeña. _–, Ni de broma, estas alucinaciones son por el calor, sí, eso debe ser. Seguramente tengo un golpe de calor._

Tomó aire para tranquilizarse, daba gracias a que ningún cliente estuviera ahí o seguramente lo tacharía de loco.

 _–Calma, sólo necesitas algo refrescante. Será mejor ir por una bebida._

–Zack.

Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar su voz, luchando contra todos sus instintos que le gritaban decir una estupidez y escapar, la miró.

–¿Qué quieres?

La cercanía le hizo ver que ella también estaba acalorada, sus mejillas ruborizadas y el brillo sensual del sudor en su cuerpo lo hicieron estremecerse.

 _–Respira, tranquilo. Maldita sea, ¡maldita sea!_

–Luces caliente…

–¿Eh? – agradecía que hubiera calor, sólo por darle una excusa para justificar su sonrojo.

–¿Quieres? – le ofreció una gaseosa abierta.

Zack miró la lata por breves instantes antes de tomarla.

–Gracias…

Ella asintió, sin dejarlo de ver. Decir que no sospechaba de algo era mentirse a sí mismo, pero ella era una niña y no lo drogaría para secuestrarlo, ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO?

–No le pusiste nada, ¿verdad?

Ella exhaló.

–Estoy tratando de ser amable.

Aún con un par de dudas, decidió ignorarlo sólo por esa ocasión y bebió. Por fin podía sentir que se recuperaba un poco, mientras la soda refrescaba su seca garganta.

–Ah…

Justo cuando terminó de beber, se perturbó al ver la expresión que Rachel tenía en su rostro.

 _–Oh… Oh._

Ella estaba sonriendo, no era nada común que ella sonriera, y cuando lo hacía, siempre significaba algo malo para Zack. Ella se dio la vuelta en silencio y se retiró, no sin antes decirle un par de palabras al temeroso chico.

–¿Disfrutaste el sabor de mis labios, Zack?

–¿Q…Qué? – le tomó unos segundos caer en cuenta. Ray había bebido antes de esa lata, por eso es que estaba abierta. Lo que significaba…

 _–¿Un beso… indirecto?_

Inmediatamente tiró el resto de la soda a la basura y corrió al baño.

– _Esto no cuenta como un beso, ¡No cuenta, maldita sea! Sigo siendo alguien decente, ¡LO SOY!_

* * *

 _Sí... alguien decente :v_

 **Alex Darklight:** _Zack tan sólo se hace el difícil xd Y Rachel tenía que sacarle lo... atrevida a su madre, aunque igual es territorial la niña ':v más adelante saldrán ambos suegros, es promesa! gracias por leer y comentar, hasta el próximo cap! :D_

 **Kirana Retsu:** _Zack es un pedófilo, ya no un psicópata xD El problema es que la niña es violadora jajaja nos leemos en el próximo!_

 **Ashabi:** _De algún lugar tuvo que sacar Rachel los atributos xD Y Zack será profanado antes de que te des cuenta, Ray sólo se divierte con su presa 7u7 si así te dejó lo de la mamá prepárate para lo que se viene después :3 gracias por comentar, nos leemos!_

 **Dark Heart Attack:** _Muchas gracias senpai :'D trato de torturar lo mejor posible a Zack para que ceda xd Y no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me confunden con una chica, creo por lo animado que suelo responder :v espero seguirla leyendo también senpai, nos leemos! :D_


	6. Karma

El sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte, anunciando con ello la pronta llegada de la noche, y también, la hora de cerrar la tienda.

El día fue como cualquier otro, clientes entraban y salían por montón, el olor a café impregnado en su uniforme, meseros de aquí hacia allá.

Zack exhaló, sin molestarse en ocultar el aburrimiento.

–Pronto será hora de cerrar…

Su mirada ubicó a Rachel casi de manera inmediata y sonrió inconscientemente.

– _Creo que si no fuera por ella, mis días en este lugar serían…_

Su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto notó algo inusual. Ray atendía una de las tantas mesas que había por el local, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el chico que miraba de forma extraña a la niña. Por su complexión podía suponer que tenía casi la misma edad que Ray, pero el pequeño…

–Le está… ¿coqueteando?

Las palabras le supieron tan amargas sin saber el motivo, lo que lo llevó a culpar a la sorpresa, o al hecho de que eran demasiado jóvenes para pensar en algo como el amor.

– _No… quizá son sólo ideas mías._

Justo cuando pensaba en ello, aquel niño tomó la mano de Rachel y le besó el dorso, algo que para los padres del pequeño resultó tierno. En ese momento, la sangre del mayor hervía, la sensación era indescriptible pero su cuerpo respondió naturalmente.

Un paso, luego dos…

–Realmente eres una niña muy bonita – elogió la madre del menor, sonriendo.

–Gracias… ¿dese…

–¿Quisieras comer un helado conmigo? – interrumpió el pequeño galán.

Ella estaba por declinar la oferta a su más puro estilo, pero…

–Ray, te necesitan en la cocina.

Era Zack, tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado, eso no era nada normal en él, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

–Pero no he escucha…

–Ray – colocó una mano en su hombro. –, En serio, te necesitan en la cocina AHORA.

La extraña sonrisa de su rostro no desapareció, dando a entender claramente que algo le sucedía.

–Yo me ocuparé aquí, ve – la empujó suavemente, alejándola de la mesa que atendía.

Ella se alejó caminando rumbo a la cocina tal y como le habían ordenado, era su idea o él estaba…

 _–¿Celoso?_

Por otra parte, Zack se disponía a tomar la orden de aquella mesa, sobre todo la del pequeño.

–Buenas tardes, bienvenidos. ¿Qué les podemos ofrecer? – sonreía, más su aura cambió al dirigirse al niño. –, ¿Algo especial para el pequeñín?

Si alguien mencionaba que la mirada de Zack parecía estar en llamas, no estaría lejos de la realidad, ya que en sus pensamientos el pobre pequeño ardía en esas llamas.

Final del día- Hora de cerrar…

El azabache ordenaba algunas sillas, para después proceder a limpiar la barra en la que mayormente se encontraba, o al menos eso hacía hasta toparse con Rachel.

–¡Diablos! – exclamó asustado. –, ¡Te he dicho que no aparezcas así de repente!

Rachel no dijo una sola palabra, pero tenía una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

–¿Qu…Qué pasa?

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, tomándolo tan sorpresivamente que no pudo ocultar su sonrojo.

–Pronto serás mío, Zack – dijo, levantando su mirada hacia la de él.

–¡Ya basta con esa mierda! Yo no soy un perro como para tener dueño.

–¿Qué sucedió hace unas horas?

El cuerpo del mayor se puso tan rígido, que podría competir con una roca sin problemas.

–-¡N…No sé de qué me hablas! – intentó quitársela, pero su fuerza parecía inútil en ella, o quizás, tan sólo quizás…

–Zack… ¿Estabas celoso?

La mirada de ella denotaba emoción a pesar de la falta de expresión en su rostro.

–Yo… No… ¡Mierda!

Ella volvió a sonreír, era una sonrisa aterradora que ella sólo mostraba cuando conseguía algo, por supuesto, Zack no lo sabía.

–¿Por qu-qué me miras así?

–Sabes que soy tuya, Zack. Si te sientes celoso, reclama mi cuerpo como tuyo ahora mismo.

–¿¡QUÉ!?

Todos los colores se le subieron al rostro con esas simples palabras, Zack no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba en grandes aprietos, esta niña era el diablo encarnado.

–No puedes engañar a tu cuerpo, me deseas, ¿verdad?

–¡Basta de esta mierda! Soy un adulto y tú una ni… – su quedó sin aliento cuando sintió como la pequeña colocaba una mano sobre sus pantalones, justo en la zona entre sus piernas.

–A este bulto de aquí no parece importarle.

Los ojos del azabache casi abandonan su cara, lo siguiente fue empujar a Rachel lejos de él y optar por la opción que le quedaba: Correr.

–Es cuestión de tiempo para que me pertenezcas, Zack – sonrió la niña, saliendo en su búsqueda.

* * *

 _He vuelto! Sobreviví afortunadamente xd_

 **Kirana Retsu:** _En cuanto al aspecto físico, sí. Pero para que no sea del todo pedofilia, supongamos que tiene 15 años y le falta poco para los 16 xd Dije supongamos, porque Zack es lolicon de closet jajaja Nos leemos! Pd: Feliz año c:_

 **Ashabi:** _De verdad? todo es culpa de FF :v jaja ntp por eso, siempre responderé aunque salgan cortados o lo que sea ;) Por otro lado, Síp. Ray ya tiene a Zack contra la pared de la pedofilia 7u7 feliz año, hasta luego! ;D_

 **InOuji:** _Por qué me sarangeas? xD me alegra saber que pude alegrarte el día, es genial cuando me dicen algo así :'D me ha pasado lo del transporte, algunos te ven raro cuando te ries xd nos leemos!_

 **Anonimous 13:** _Me da gusto saberlo! Sería una buena anécdota, responderé a esa duda en algún cap más adelante xd gracias por comentar!_

 **Guest:** _Aquí esta la conti :v_

 _De igual forma agradezco a los que le dan fav/follow. Feliz año a todos -atrasado-_


	7. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

– _¿Por qué a mí?_

Esa pregunta no abandonaba su cabeza desde que recibió la noticia. Se negaba rotundamente a quitar la mirada del florero en medio de la mesa. Estaba nervioso y podía sentir como su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal.

–¿Pasa algo, Zack? No has tocado tu cena.

Con todas las fuerzas del mundo hizo contacto visual con su padre adoptivo. ¿Cómo podía preguntar algo así? ¡Era su culpa que la tranquilidad se le escapara en su fin de semana de descanso!

Sus labios se separaron para emitir una falsa respuesta, pero se congeló en cuanto sintió una calidez en su mano izquierda.

– _¡Maldición!_

–Zack…

El simple sonido de su timbre de voz le causó un escalofrío.

– _Maldición… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo hace para joderme la vida?_ – su mirada afilada se dirigía al único culpable de todo esto.

La pequeña mano apretó la suya, arrancándole un pequeño grito que contuvo con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Finalmente, en un momento de debilidad, la miró a ella.

–Actúas extraño, ¿Pasa algo?

La niña ante sus ojos tenía la expresión de una muñeca, su vestido que sabrá el demonio de dónde consiguió, tan solo complementaba esa imagen falsa de ella. Sí, era completamente falsa, tras de esa fachada era un demonio.

–E…Estoy bien – dijo, apartando su mano de la de ella.

La pequeña ignoró su acción y cortó con elegancia un pequeño corte de la carne sobre su plato.

–Zack… Dí "Aah"

¡Se había vuelto loca! Nuevamente lo presionaba para tenerlo justo donde ella quería. Su cara ardía bajo las vendas, no podía decirle lo que pasaba por su mente frente a su padre.

–Oh, esto sí que es enternecedor.

Las palabras de Gray lo descolocaron por completo, ¿Acaso él aceptaba esto? Era ridículo, debería saber que este tipo de cosas no eran decentes.

–No seas irrespetuoso, hijo. Acepta la preocupación de Rachel.

Eso era todo, definitivamente el viejo había perdido la cabeza. No podía aceptarlo, pero conforme el tiempo corría, la presión y nerviosismo en su cuerpo aumentaban.

– _¿Qué hago? Mierda, ¡maldigo la hora en la que la invitó a cenar!_

Abrió su boca para soltar esas palabras que simplemente ya no podía contener, más fue silenciado por la comida que Rachel le hizo comer.

– _¡QUÉ!_

–Buen chico – sonrió satisfactoriamente la niña.

Pocas veces las cosas salían tan terriblemente mal como ahora. El mensaje estaba más que claro…

–Señor – llamó Ray al tutor de Zack.

–¿Qué sucede, pequeña?

–Quisiera saber si está de acuerdo con lo que comenté.

–¿Eh? – el azabache se paralizó. – ¿Dé que estás hablando, Ray?

El silencio se hizo presente en el comedor de la casa, desesperando a un confundido Zack, que no tenía la remota idea de lo que pasaba.

–Yo no tengo problema, te acepto como la futura esposa de mi hijo.

–¿¡QUÉ!?

–Ya nada se interpondrá entre los dos – lo abrazó, dedicándole esa sonrisa triunfante que tanto odiaba.

–¡Viejo!, ¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios pasa aquí? – se levantó, pero Ray no lo soltó.

Su padre bebió un poco del vino en su copa, ignorando los reclamos de su hijo adoptivo.

–¡No hagas como si no pasara nada! – una venita palpitaba en su sien, mientras la niña parecía una garrapata por lo aferrada que estaba a él.

–Tranquilízate, Zack. Sólo era una broma – rió su tutor

–¿Qué clase de bromas son esas?

–Ella en realidad pidió poder pasar la noche aquí, parece que sus padres no estarán en casa.

–Pa…Pasar la noche… ¿aquí?

–Supongo que sabes la respuesta, no podemos dejarla sola en su casa. Podría ser peligroso.

–¡Pe…Pero!

–¡Quiero dormir con Zack!

–¡Ni de broma! – escupió, imaginándose lo que podría pasar sí… ¿Podría?

Gray rió fuertemente. – Sí que tienes ideas interesantes, pequeña.

–¡Suficiente!, Me voy a mi habitación – exclamó el azabache, alejando a Ray por la fuerza.

–¡Zack! Modera tu tono de voz – reprochó, pero él simplemente lo ignoró.

Cuando por fin desapareció de comedor, la pequeña inclinó su cabeza a manera de disculpa.

–Lo siento, parece que le he causado problemas.

–Oh, no es necesario. Siempre ha sido así desde pequeño.

–Lo quiere mucho, ¿verdad? – preguntó, tras un momento de silencio.

–Ciertamente – suspiró. – Aunque no fue fácil al principio, él es lo más preciado para mí.

El silencio se presentó entre las dos únicas almas en ese lugar, hasta que Gray se levantó.

–Ya es un poco tarde, permíteme mostrarte tu habitación.

–Gracias – hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de acompañarlo.

Al día siguiente…

El tiempo no era para nada favorable, una fuerte tormenta caía sobre la ciudad, acompañada de poderosas ráfagas de aire.

Zack aún no despertaba, a pesar de que el reloj marcaba las 7:30 de la mañana. La calidez que cubría su torso expuesto simplemente no lo dejaba. De pronto, un movimiento brusco le hizo abrir poco a poco sus pesados párpados.

Se estiró un poco con pereza, o esa era su intención, hasta que sintió algo extraño, algo suave y tibio descansaba a su lado. Su mente tardó en procesar qué podría ser, hasta que sus adormilados ojos captaron algo aterrador: una rubia cabellera.

–¡AGH!

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y los frotó rápidamente para cerciorarse que no era un mal sueño.

Rachel yacía desnuda entre sus brazos, durmiendo como todo un ángel.

– _¿QUÉ PUTA MIERDA PASÓ AYER?_

* * *

 _Ok, antes que nada una disculpa por lo mucho que estoy_ _tardando. Las cosas se me han descontrolado :v y en realidad esta actualización debió haber estado desde el viernes, pero me dio una migraña infernal y para qué les cuento (usualmente escribo de noche) . Esto pasa por desvelarse xd En fin, aprovecho para realizar un par de aclaraciones sobre el fic para que no se saquen de onda jaja_

 _En un principio puse en el summary que la edad de Ray es de trece años, pero dado que en el último cap la "niña" parecía más adolescente y experimentada he decidido lo siguiente: Como cada cap casi nunca es consecutivo, aclararé la edad de Ray cada que suba una actualización puesto que pienso manejar el time skip, de esa manera podremos disfrutar más de la tortura hacia Zack, ya que podré tocar temas más... interesantes y que ustedes quieren leer 7u7 pervertidos/as y lolicones :v broma xd_

 _De la mano con lo anterior, aclaro que no llegare a escribir lemmon, al menos en este fanfic no. Así que no se sorprendan._

 _Por último, sin importar la edad que le dé, seguiré refiriéndome a ella como niña, puesto que Zack siempre la percibe como una mocosa por la diferencia de edad xd_

 _En este caso especial sí habrá continuación y aprovecho para decir que la edad de Ray en este cap es de 15 años._

 _Uff, ahora sí, RESPONDO A SUS REVIEWS!_

 **Kirana Retsu:** _Oie zy 7u7r Rachel queda oficialmente desbloqueada desde ya :v así que si antes lo venía torturando, ahora será peor 3:) se vienen cosas marca rikolino jajaja gracias como siempre por el apoyo! nos leemos ;3_

 **Anonimous 13:** _Zack es el juguete facorito de Ray, y está a poco de ser su esclavo sex... digo, acompañante :v gracias por el review!_

 **Dark Heart Attack:** _La tortura es mi especialidad, por eso si los personajes pudieran decirme algo, me matan :') alguien dijo aparecer desnuda en su camaaaaa? 7u7 Tarán, pues ahí está xD nos leemos en la conti! ;D_

 **InOuji:** _Me declaro culpable de ese delito, puede proceder sin preocupaciones legales xD Lo sé, tengo cámaras en tu baño... okno xd me halagas, por personas como tú sigo escribiendo, gracias por leer y... Zack ya está violado, sólo no le han avisado :P nos leemos!_

 **Guest:** _Bipolaridad, bipolaridadx100_

 **Alex Darklight:** _Pues pensando en tu consejo y antes de que todo se haga un desmother ya he realizado las aclaraciones a todo sobre la edad de Ray, gracias por eso, casi la riego xd Por otro lado, como veo que todos aclaman por ver a Zack en serios aprietos el tío Dc (no el de los cómics :v) les ha concedido esa escena final que te aseguro se pondrá peor 7u7 a partir de aquí, declaro la zuculencia inaugurada :V Nos leemos en el próximo cap! :)_

 **Guest:** _A la ONU le gusta tu comentario, lo bueno que eres anónimo xD gracias por el review!_

 _Por último y no pueden faltar, gracias por los fav/follows también, nos leemos!_


	8. Inolvidable

Miedo y desesperación. Jamás podría olvidar esa sensación tan aterradora.

– _No es cierto. No pasó nada, es sólo una pesadilla, una mala broma… no puede ser que yo haya tocado a una niña._

Zack se había encerrado en el baño de su habitación. Cuando despertó y vio a Rachel a su lado, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar o arrojarla de su cama.

–Tranquilo, seguramente hay una explicación para todo esto… la hay, ¡Debe haber una!

No importaba cuántas veces se lo repitiera, la simple idea de haber tenido sexo con ella provocaba que su cuerpo no dejara de temblar.

Tenía alrededor de 15 minutos encerrado en el baño, incapaz de reunir el valor para salir y afrontar su destino. Un momento, ¿Cuál destino? Se supone que él jamás le pondría un dedo encima a la menor, entonces, ¿Por qué estaba dudando demasiado?

Sí, ella estaba desnuda en su cama y no recordaba una mierda de cómo, pero eso no quiere decir que haya pasado… eso, ¿verdad? Que él solo tuviera su bóxer y la estuviera abrazando al despertar no representaba nada, ¿No?

–¡MIERDA!

Debía escapar, no importaba un carajo si había una puta tormenta, no se quedaría para averiguar los problemas legales que le vendrían. Con ese plan en mente, abrió la puerta del baño y buscó algo de ropa. Tomó una maleta y colocó lo más que pudo, se vistió con lo primero que encontró para después intentar salir de la habitación en silencio.

– _Lo peor, es que no puedo recordar siquiera cómo fue la experiencia… ¡QUÉ COÑO!_

Su cara bajo las vendas estaba roja, justo en un momento así se ponía a pensar en cosas como esas. Se abofeteó un poco por su estupidez y justo cuando estaba por tomar la perilla de su puerta para escapar…

–Buenos días, Zack.

Los pequeños brazos rodearon su cintura, abrazándolo por la espalda estando completamente desnuda aún. Sabía que estaba sin ropa, porque podía sentir claramente la forma de su pecho en su espalda, ¿Es que no tenía pudor esta niña?

Inmediatamente todos sus músculos se tensaron, su corazón latía como si acabara de correr un maratón. Su estómago comenzaba a doler, su cabeza a dar vueltas. Le faltaba tan poco, ¡tan poco!

–Ray…

Sus palabras salieron apenas por una fuerza superior, esa fuerza era conocida como la curiosidad. Estaba atrapado y con cero esperanzas de escapatoria, ¿Qué más podría perder?

–¿Sí?

–¿Qué sucedió anoche?

El silencio se presentó después de esa pregunta. Los segundos mataban lo poco que había dentro de Zack, pero tenía que saberlo.

Escuchó una risita de la chica y sólo eso bastó para helarlo casi hasta la muerte.

–¿No recuerdas? – preguntó, juguetona. Lo estaba torturando, ¡DE NUEVO!

–¡Dime! – gritó, al borde del colapso.

–Por fin soy tuya, Zack.

Toda una vida pasó frente a sus ojos y de nuevo optó por su única opción: escapar.

–¡NO!

Con un grito de locura y sufrimiento, escapó del abrazo de Rachel y corrió en dirección a la puerta principal.

Gray tomaba un poco de café caliente, cuando vio a Zack correr por la sala a toda velocidad, gritando como loco.

–La juventud de ahora… – se dijo a sí mismo, dando un pequeño sorbo a la taza.

*Lo que en realidad pasó*

Ray caminaba por los pasillos de la gran mansión a oscuras. Vistiendo simplemente una bata que le habían proporcionado, había decidido hacerle una visita nocturna a Zack. Sabía cuál era la habitación de su objetivo e inmediatamente ideó este plan, así que tan solo esperó pacientemente hasta la madrugada para hacer su movimiento.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a la puerta, una sonrisa sombría se dibujó. Giró la perilla lentamente y entró en la habitación.

Observó cómo Zack dormía sin preocupación alguna, parecía un niño, uno muy maduro y sensual.

– _Podría violarlo ahora si quisiera._

A pesar de ese pensamiento, sólo se quitó la bata, revelando su desnudez. Escondió la evidencia bajo la cama y procedió a tomar lugar a lado de Zack.

– _No puedo esperar a ver su reacción mañana._

Tal y como Zack había dicho, ella era realmente un demonio.

* * *

 _¿Qué? ¿Esperaban que lo violara y no se acordara? No, no, no. Cuando Rachel decida violarlo, le aseguro que Zack lo recordará para toda su vida :3 Y antes de que pregunten, Sí, Zack duerme como una maldita piedra :v al menos aquí xd_

 _Sin mas por agregar, procedo a responder reviews!_

 ** _Kirana Retsu:_** _Rachel ya tiene todo para violar a Zack. Como dicen, ese compa ya está violado, sólo no le han avisado :v y gray, pues él aprueba eso xd si antes torturaba a la momia, ahora con una Ray más desarrollada será peor 7u7 Gracias por el apoyo, como siempre. Nos leemos pronto! :D_

 ** _Anonimous 13:_** _Me alegra saberlo! Respecto a los padres pensaba aclarar un poco más de ellos en los próximos capítulos, pero no son como en el anime. Aunque si tienen algunos problemas que pronto sabrán. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

 ** _Inuneko Jackson:_** _Hola! Antes que nada welcome to the family xd No te preocupes por no haber comentado antes, sé que hay bastantes fantasmitas leyendo el fic, pero con compartir lo que escribo y que alguien lo lea me siento satisfecho :) Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado todo hasta el momento, el esfuerzo vale la pena :'v Por otro lado, este fic es tortura pura para Zack, así que sientete libre de disfrutar de su agonía :3 y pues nop, la violación de Zack no puede ser tan simple, tiene que marcarlo y corromperlo por completo 7u7 Y me mataste de risa con lo de que gray es un negrero xD por algo valora tanto sus fines de semana el pobre, lo explotan en todos lados :v Gracias por leer y comentar el fic, nos leemos en el próximo cap!_

 ** _InOuji:_** _xD Eso hubiera quedado perfecto, de no ser porque ya habia pensado en un capítulo para eso. La ONU ya está tras de Zack... y no podrá escapar xd gracias por el apoyo constante! Nos leemos! :3_

 ** _Dark Heart Attack:_** _Ahora lo sabe, senpai. Aún es medio puro, digo medio porque ya empezaron a salir los deseos mundanos xD Yo prometí tortura y por mi nickname que lo voy a cumplir :v y quién sabe, puede que a la ONU no le interese saber... de cualquier manera, Ray es un demonio que terminará por volver loco a nuestro querido tutankamon moderno xd un gusto leerte como siempre, espera la conti pronto!_

 _Por último se agradecen los fav/follows por igual, nos leemos fantasmitas xD_


	9. ONU

_Edad de Ray: 15_

 _La idea de este cap fue en parte por **Anonimous 13,** así que aplicando la magia de mis dedos -en buen sentido, mal pensados :v - salió este cap, que lo disfruten!_

* * *

Zack miraba con aburrimiento la puerta de entrada al local, perdiéndose poco a poco entre sus pensamientos.

–Tch – se llevó una mano al rostro, queriendo ocultar su rubor.

Su traicionera mente le hizo recordar ese día una vez más, sobre todo la piel expuesta de Ray en su cama, la calidez que le hizo sentir, el aroma de sus hebras doradas…

– _¡Maldita sea!_

Se abofeteó mentalmente, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras su respiración se tornaba anormal.

– _¡No! No hay manera de que esté pensando estas cosas. Ella… ¡Es una mocosa de mierda! Soy un adulto_ , _no caeré en sus juegos mentales. Aún soy decente, no ha pasado nada._

–Zack.

–¿Qué? – preguntó, con un tono más alto de lo que hubiera querido.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella ladeó su cabeza de manera inocente, pero Zack sabía mejor que nadie lo que se ocultaba tras esa actitud de niña buena.

–¿Qué diablos quieres?

–Sólo quería saber si todo estaba bien, pareces alterado.

Una vena palpitante apareció en la frente del mayor ¿Con qué cara podía preguntarle semejante idiotez? Todo estaba estupendamente bien, casi le hizo creer que se había vuelto un maldito asalta cunas, pero todo estaba perfecto.

–Deja los rodeos y dime. – le ordenó, queriendo cortar la conversación lo más rápido posible.

Ray suspiró al darse cuenta que sería inútil hablar con él.

–Te necesitan en la bodega, yo atenderé aquí mientras tanto.

Zack la miró con desconfianza por breves instantes, no podía culpar a sus instintos, esa niña era peligrosa.

–De acuerdo, no hagas nada estúpido. – la niña asintió y él se retiró de la barra.

Mientras tanto, una persona se acercó a la barra. Rachel preparó su más amable expresión y con tono suave se dispuso a tomar el pedido.

–Bienvenido a Angels of…

–Cállate – el cañón de una pistola se posó justo frente a ella. –, No grites, tan solo dame todo el dinero de la caja y nadie saldrá lastimado.

–Estamos en un lugar público, estás claramente en desventaja, te atraparán.

–Si valoras tu vida, más te vale empezar a sacar el maldito dinero.

Ray pudo notar que la persona no dudaría en disparar, a juzgar por lo rojo de sus ojos y su estado actual concluyó que era un drogadicto. Podía llamar a la policía, pero pensando en las personas del local, todo podría terminar con más de una persona muerta. Lo más viable por el momento era darle lo que pedía, no podía exponer su propia vida y la de los demás.

–Está bien.

Abrió la caja y comenzó a meter el dinero lentamente. Sin embargo, un grito la interrumpió, el asaltante había sido descubierto por una mujer.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, en cuestión de segundos ella fue tomada como rehén, paralizando a todas las personas dentro del local.

–¡Si se acercan le volaré los malditos sesos a la mocosa!

Gritos, llanto, desesperación e impotencia. El rostro de cada persona tenía eso grabado en su expresión, los mayores no podían hacer nada por la niña.

–¡Sigue metiendo el maldito dinero! No me atraparán, no me atraparán… no.

Rachel no tuvo más opción que cumplir con esas demandas, su serenidad podría ser vista como anormal dada la situación, pero ella tenía un pasado que nadie sabía, sólo sus padres.

–¡Eres tan estúpidamente lenta! – siendo víctima de la presión, el asaltante golpeó a Ray en el rostro tan fuerte que la tiró al piso.

Zack abrió la puerta en ese momento, viendo en cámara lenta cómo la niña era golpeada salvajemente. El shock de ver aquella escena fue reemplazada por una fuerte ira que estalló en tan solo segundos.

–Tú…

–¡Aléjate o te mue…

Un puñetazo en el rostro calló al bastardo de mierda, pero eso no calmaría las llamas de su ira interna, el maldito conocería el infierno en vida. Le arrebató la pistola y la lanzó lejos, seguidamente aplicó una llave que dejó a su oponente boca abajo en el suelo y con los brazos en su espalda.

–Te gusta lastimar niñas indefensas, ¿eh?

Sin tener consideración, tiró de uno de los brazos con fuerza, descolocándole el hombro. Los gritos del idiota que se atrevió a lastimar a la pequeña resonaron por todo el local, él planeaba continuar, pero…

–Déjalo, Zack.

Ella colocó su mano sobre la suya y sus miradas se encontraron. Pudo ver la hinchazón por el golpe en su rostro, pero la mirada que Ray le dedicaba le hizo desistir de seguir con la tortura.

–Está bien.

Al final, todo terminó en un simple susto, no hubo heridos, sólo algunas personas con crisis nerviosas y nada más, a excepción del golpe que sufrió Ray. Los oficiales irrumpieron en el local, pero Zack ya tenía todo bajo control.

–Llegan tarde.

–¡Allí está!

Dos miembros de lo que parecían ser fuerzas especiales se abalanzaron sobre Zack.

–¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁN HACIENDO? ¡YO NO SOY EL LADRÓN!

–Objetivo asegurado, despejen el área.

Entre gritos y maldiciones, Zack fue arrestado por aquellas fuerzas especiales, que al final, Rachel supo fueron enviadas por la ONU.

* * *

 _Y así es como Zack terminó en prisión, la ONU no se anda con mamadas :v y recuerden lolicones, si acabar como Zack no quieren, disimular mejor deben... o como era? v:_

 ** _InOuji:_** _El FBI, la ONU y todas las organizaciones ya le cayeron a nuestro lolicon, alguien lo delató en los reviews xD Espero te haya gustado! nos leemos cuando Zack sea libre de nuevo jaja_

 ** _Anonimous 13:_** _Antes que nada, gracias por las bonitas palabras y el apoyo, se aprecia mucho. Y en cuanto al cap, lo prometido es deuda y aunque me tardé aquí está, lo combiné con otra idea que tenía y salió esto xD espero te haya gustado, nos leemos!_


	10. Post-Encierro

_Antes de comenzar el capítulo, quiero compartir con ustedes que hace poco fui víctima de plagio. He estado viendo estos últimos días cómo proceder, ya he tomado medidas y espero todo se solucione a la brevedad. Lo que me lleva a pedirles de favor, que si ven que alguien más está subiendo contenido de mi autoría en otra plataforma, me lo diga. Sólo tengo presencia aquí y en wattpad como **DrakoCrepuscular** Es horrible que te roben algo que haces con cariño para ti mismo y tus lectores, así que !cuento con ustedes! _

* * *

–¡Ha pasado tiempo, Isaac!

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Ni siquiera el mismo Zack podía comprenderlo. Aquel hombre sentado frente a él tenía un aura amenazadora.

–Sí, un poco.

Aquella persona encendió un cigarrillo y aspiró profundo para después dejar salir el humo, llegando hasta el olfato del azabache.

Se encontraban en una sala con muebles visiblemente desgastados, iluminados tan sólo por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana y unas pocas velas.

Arrugó la nariz en disgusto y tosió un poco.

– _En serio, ¿cómo les puede gustar esa mierda?_ – pensó, alejando el asqueroso olor con sus manos.

–Disculpa, olvidé que odias el cigarrillo. – rio aquella persona.

¿Qué parte le parecía graciosa? Para Zack, no había nada que pudiera darle risa en las circunstancias actuales.

–Dejemos de perder el tiempo – cambió a un tono serio. –, ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Se miraron en silencio el uno al otro, como si se desafiaran con la mirada.

–No.

–Isaac, te acusan de propasarte con mi pequeña hija.

–Es una acusación sin fundamentos, señor Gardner. – se apresuró a responder.

–Puede parecer que así es, pero dime… como padre, ¿Crees que pasaría por alto una acusación como esta?

Una clara amenaza, el padre de Ray no podía ser tomado a la ligera y él lo sabía perfectamente. Una gota de sudor fue absorbida por las vendas de su frente, mientras el ambiente se volvía cada vez más denso.

El señor Gardner –como Zack siempre lo llamaba por respeto– es miembro del cuerpo de policía de la ciudad, ocupando el rango de comandante. Sin embargo, solía ser miembro del escuadrón de fuerzas especiales más temido, conocido como el escuadrón "Black Fairy". Catalogado también como el mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el señor Gardner era alguien muy respetado, incluso cuando decidió dejar las fuerzas especiales porque nacería su querida hija.

En resumen, Zack estaba jodido. Por esa misma razón, no podía permitir que difamaran su nombre con algo que quizá le costaría la vida.

–Entiendo su posición, pero también le pido que piense en la mía. Usted me conoce, ¿Me creería capaz de algo como esto?

–Preferiría creer que no – aspiró de nuevo de su cigarrillo. –, Pero me he dado cuenta que ella es muy apegada a ti.

Zack sintió como si un hueco se formará en su abdomen, en cuanto el padre de Ray sacó una pistola de nueve milímetros.

–Entonces te pregunto, ¿puedo confiártela, Zack?

–… ¿Eh?

Se perdió, ¿qué quería decir con eso de confiársela? ¿Estaba aceptando su inocencia y confiándole el cuidado de Ray?

–Creo que no fui muy claro. – Le apuntó con el arma, mientras la limpiaba con un pañuelo blanco. – Quiero decir, puedo dejar a tu cuidado a mi hija, ¿cierto?

–S…Sí. – respondió, temiendo por su vida.

–¡Excelente! – sonrió, dejando el arma a un lado. – Espero que seas un buen marido para mi pequeña.

De nuevo el silencio, dos, tres, diez y los segundos pasaron hasta que…

–¿QUÉ MIERDA? ¿ESPOSO?

–Así es, ¿en verdad creíste que te haría daño sabiendo que mi pequeña te eligió a ti?

– _!Este tipo está loco! No, no sólo él. Toda la familia, ¡Todos están realmente mal de la cabeza!_

–Gracias por sacar a Zack, padre. También por aceptarlo como mi esposo.

–¡Tú! – Zack se paró del sofá.

–Lo que sea por mi amada hija. – sonrió tan macabramente, que el pobre chico sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

–¿Por fin lo entiendes, Zack? Tú eres y serás solo mío.

–¡NO!

Se levantó con la respiración agitada y temblando, miró a su alrededor para familiarizarse con el lugar, dándose cuenta que estaba en su habitación.

–¿Una pesadilla? Sí que fue una pesadilla de mierda.

De pronto, una respiración que no era la suya captó su atención.

–Hola, Zack.

El grito que dio se escucharía hasta los confines de la gran mansión en la que vivía y Rachel tampoco lo olvidaría.

* * *

 _Me llevó su tiempo, pero estoy tratando de cumplir en todos los fandoms en los que ando xd El final está hecho así para confundirlos, pequeños saltamontes 7u7 Pasó ese encuentro con su suegro, o no? Nunca lo sabrán :v io sí xd_

 _Respondo a sus reviews!_

 ** _crazycristaldehedgohog:_** _Gracias por el halago :D y como dicen por ahí... ¡vamonos alv wey! xD_

 ** _Anonimous 13:_** _Lo siento, pero los lolicones no se escapan ni siquiera en los fanfics xd muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Lectores como tú y todos los que siguen la historia valen mucho, nos leemos!_

 ** _Inuneko Jackson:_** _Nop, no es broma xd de verdad era la ONU y estuvo preso :v me salté el cap de su condena intencionalmente y lo he dejado para después. Mentira! Zack se quiere ponchar a Ray, tengo pruebas pero no dudas v: gracias por comentar, nos leemos! :D_

 _De igual manera se agradecen los fav/follows! Hasta pronto!_


	11. Especial: Profanación (18)

_De acuerdo, sé que dije que no incluiría lemmon o mucha sabrosura pero... lo siento, fallé rotundamente :V Sólo empecé a escribir y... esto apareció._

 **Advertencia: Sexo _medianamente explícito._**

* * *

El día laboral finalmente había llegado a su fin. Zack era el encargado de cerrar el local, por lo que la mayoría de las veces era el último en salir, o así debería ser, si no fuera por ella.

–¿Terminaste el corte de caja, Zack?

–Estoy en eso.

Ella siempre se quedaba hasta el final a su lado. Los años pasaron desde que Ray entró como apoyo a la tienda. En ese tiempo, él creía que sólo duraría un año trabajando ahí, después de todo, era una niña con un gran futuro como para quedarse en la tienda.

– _¿Tan rápido han pasado cinco años?_

Cuando terminó, guardó el dinero en la caja fuerte. Buscó a Ray con la mirada pero no la halló.

–Ray, es hora de ir a casa.

Su voz resonó en el profundo silencio, ella no respondió a su llamado. Caminó hacia la cocina en busca de la chica, ella había crecido mucho con el paso de los años, convirtiéndose en una hermosa joven de dieciocho años.

Eventualmente, eso trajo consigo que se volviera muy popular entre los hombres. Rachel era el sueño de cada chico que la veía en el trabajo. El conjunto del uniforme relucía sus hebras doradas, la piel blanca y sobre todo, sus zafiros.

Lo que ellos no podían ver del todo, eran sus curvas. Eso era algo que sólo él había contemplado. Así como se volvió popular para el sexo masculino, en el femenino se volvió la envidia, pues acaparaba todas las miradas por donde pasaba.

– _Pensar que esa mocosa se convertiría en esto…_

Se sonrojó por sus pensamientos. Era cierto que aún conservaba sus ideales de adulto responsable, pero también era un hombre. Lo peor de su situación, era que desde siempre, Ray le había aclarado que él sería suyo. Esa promesa estaba por cumplirse, como ella misma dijo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

–¡Ray!

–Estoy en la bodega, ¿puedes ayudarme con algo?

–¿Ha? ¿Qué demonios haces ahí?

–Recuento de inventario, ¿Podrías venir un momento?

–Demonios, ¿No podrías haber esperado hasta mañana para eso?

Zack caminó hacia la bodega y abrió la puerta, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente a oscuras.

–¿Qué mierda?

Entró en la bodega, buscando el interruptor para encender la luz. Sin embargo, cuando apenas estuvo dentro, la puerta se cerró.

–¿Ha? Ray, ¿Dónde diablos estás?

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero fue inútil. La única manera de abrirla era desde fuera o teniendo la llave, pero sus malditas llaves estaban en la sala de descanso para empleados.

–¡Maldición!

Estaba por llamar a Rachel, cuando todo en su mente se conectó. Ella lo había llamado a la bodega, pero no estaba ahí. En cuanto entró se quedó atrapado, y ahora no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo más que ella, lo que significaba...

–Tardaste mucho en venir, Zack.

Pudo sentir como lo abrazaba por la espalda, acariciando su pecho y abdomen con suavidad.

–¿Qu... Qué haces? – su cuerpo se tensó, había caído en la trampa de Ray.

–Estos últimos días han sido agotadores, ¿No te parece que deberíamos relajarnos?

Una de sus manos desabrochó algunos botones de su camisa, mientras la otra descendió hasta su entrepierna, acariciándolo sobre sus pantalones.

–¡Te volviste loca! ¡No haremos eso aquí!

Se alejó de ella, pero estaba acorralado. La puerta no se abriría hasta mañana, Ray lo había atrapado en un descuido.

–No te resistas, Zack. Sabes que me deseas.

–¡No digas tonterías!

Una risa se escuchó en la oscuridad, después las luces se encendieron. Los párpados de Zack se abrieron de par en par, pues Rachel se había quitado el uniforme, quedando solamente en ropa interior.

Sus instintos lo traicionaron, pues no podía dejar de apreciar las curvas de Ray. Sus muslos, la perfecta curva de sus caderas que lo llevaban a la de sus pechos. En pocas palabras, Rachel era la viva imagen del deseo.

–Tu cuerpo siempre te ha delatado, Zack.

Ella se acercó a él, acariciando la erección que sobresalía de sus pantalones. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del mayor ante el contacto.

–De...Detente...

Rachel sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Por el contrario, acercó sus labios a su oído para susurrarle...

–Serás mío esta noche.

Sin previo aviso, metió su mano bajo sus pantalones y tomó la virilidad de Zack, arrancándole un gemido por la sorpresa.

–¡De…Deja de tocarme!

Sus mejillas estaban rojas bajo las vendas, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. No quería aceptarlo, pero sus caricias se sentían tan bien, que su cuerpo no lo obedecía.

–Deja de hacerte el difícil, ¿Se te ha olvidado que ya tomaste mi virginidad anteriormente?

Esas palabras le recordaron lo que tanto negó, su decencia había llegado a su límite con anterioridad, pero él no podía creerlo.

–Hazme tuya, como lo hiciste esa noche. – le susurró con sensualidad, sin dejar de atender la erección bajo su ropa.

El coctel de emociones casi lo vuelve loco, hasta que ya no pudo contenerse más y cedió a sus deseos.

–Prepárate…

Atrajo sus labios a los suyos en un desesperado beso que anhelaba. Ray gimió por la exigencia de Zack y trató de corresponderle de igual manera. Las manos vendadas se posaron entre su cadera y sus glúteos.

Los labios de Rachel tenían un delicioso sabor a vainilla, pero él no se conformaría con solo tener sus labios. Quería más, quería todo de ella. En un acto de picardía mordió su labio inferior, con la intención de que su lengua explorara la dulce cavidad de la chica. El simple acto la hizo gemir, abriendo su cavidad para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Mientras se besaban, ella desabrochó los botones restantes de la camisa de Zack, revelando su torso marcado, visible incluso a través de las vendas. Después, sus manos viajaron hacia sus pantalones para liberar a la bestia que se mantenía prisionera entre su bóxer.

De igual manera, él le quitó el molesto sostén que aprisionaba sus senos. Tenían la forma y tamaño perfectos, sus manos quisieron comprobar su suavidad, pero Ray se lo negó.

Se separaron del beso, respirando entrecortadamente. La presencia del rubor en el rostro de ella lo enloquecía, era demasiado provocador para sus mortales ojos. El razonamiento se había perdido, tan solo quería continuar y tomar todo de ella ya mismo.

Sin haber retomado el aliento por completo, ella se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de su miembro. El mayor sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero aun así sonrió desafiante.

–¿Muy grande para ti?

–Comprobémoslo.

Lo tomó con una de sus manos y pasó su lengua de la base a la punta. La reacción en el cuerpo de Zack no se hizo esperar, pues un gemido salió involuntariamente de sus labios. Sonrió complacida y continuó, deteniéndose en la punta. Su lengua envolvió parte de la cabeza, enloqueciendo lentamente a su compañero.

–¡Mierda!

Con afán de torturarlo, tomó la punta en su boca, mientras su lengua abrazaba cada parte de ella. El cuerpo de Zack comenzó a temblar, pues la sensación que lo inundaba era demasiado placentera.

No podía negarlo, era demasiado buena. Ni siquiera recordaba que ella fuera capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero para alguien como él, eso no sería suficiente. Ray lo sabía, por lo que finalmente introdujo una buena parte de él en su boca, comenzando a mover su cabeza en un vaivén.

–¡Ma…Maldición… Ray!

La sensación de su boca envolviendo su virilidad era jodidamente increíble, tanto que lo llevó a tomarla del cabello para que lo tomara todo.

La humedad en su cavidad, combinada con su majestuosa lengua recorriendo cada parte de su piel lo mataría. Sabía que si las cosas continuaban así estaría jodido, debía alejarla de él, aunque realmente no quisiera.

La forzó a cortar con sus acciones, jalándola del cabello.

–¿Demasiado placer?

La sonrisa de satisfacción en ella fue una clara señal de que también lo estaba desafiando. No le permitiría que lo tomara a la ligera, le enseñaría algo que la última vez no pudo.

–Estás muy segura, ¿eh? Te mostraré lo que es el verdadero placer.

Su mirada pareció brillar por la lujuria, poniendo ansiosa a Ray. Hizo que se levantara y la pegó hacia la pared, dándole la espalda. Después, hizo que levantara sus caderas hacia él, deleitándose con la preciosa vista que tenía en frente.

–¿Qu…Qué vas a hacerme? – ella parecía avergonzada, mientras miraba atenta lo que le haría.

–Voy a matarte… – sonrió perversamente, acercando sus labios a su oído. –, de placer…

Inmediatamente, Zack pasó sus dedos bajo la única prenda que tenía Rachel, y comenzó a acariciar su intimidad de arriba abajo. Ella empezó a gemir por las caricias en su zona sensible, pero después dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa, al sentir que tomaban uno de sus senos, mientras besaban su nuca.

Los movimientos en su entrepierna variaban, siendo circulares o abriendo sus pliegues mientras subía. Los besos que repartía de sus hombros a su nuca la enloquecían, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran por el placer.

De pronto, sintió como uno de los dedos entró en ella, arrancándole un fuerte gemido.

–Hermoso…

Sonrió satisfecho, mientras la penetraba suavemente con uno de sus dedos, eventualmente vino el segundo. La castigaría, aquella expresión llena de confianza se convertiría en una de súplica.

Ray movía lentamente sus caderas, algo que sólo alimentaba el deseo de hacerla gritar. Los movimientos en su cuerpo se detuvieron, momento que aprovechó para recuperar el aliento.

–¿Eso fue tod…!

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, al sentir algo suave y húmedo recorrer sus pliegues.

–No… apenas estamos comenzando.

Zack simplemente se había desecho por completo de la ropa de ambos. Era el turno de la pequeña mocosa de gritar. Hizo que separará un poco más sus piernas y entonces continuó. Pasó su lengua por aquella rosada línea de un lado a otro, provocando que Rachel se estremeciera.

Se relamió los labios, como si estuviera por deleitarse de un suculento y delicioso platillo. Entonces continuó, pasando lentamente de un lado a otro, escuchando como sus gemidos resonaban cada vez más fuerte.

Abrió sus pliegues con la yema de sus dedos e introdujo su lengua, consiguiendo que chillara por la sorpresa.

–Z…Zack…

Escuchar cómo pronunciaba su nombre suplicante, lo motivó a buscar aquella fuente de placer que había evitado tocar intencionalmente. Primero la hizo temblar con sólo su aliento, prosiguió la tortura tocando sólo los alrededores de su clítoris. Cuando consideró necesario, pasó su lengua, jugando con aquel interruptor de absoluto placer.

Rachel no podía hacer nada más que gemir y estremecerse con cada acción. Sentía por momentos que las fuerzas abandonaban sus piernas. El sudor hacía que su cuerpo brillara de manera sensual.

De pronto, la tortura llegó a su fin. Las caricias se detuvieron súbitamente. Eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que sintió algo caliente y duro empujando suavemente en su entrada.

–¿Me quieres dentro, pequeña?

No era un secreto para ella que Zack disfrutaba el sexo, sobre todo que tendía a volverse muy dominante en ocasiones, aunque eso no fue así la primera vez. Pero eso quedaría para otra historia.

–¿Crees poder aguantar sin estar dentro de mí?

Le siguió el juego, provocándolo con toda intención.

–No. – tras esas palabras entró en ella, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su miembro. Los pliegues de Ray abrazaban su virilidad, excitándolo aún más.

Sin poder aguantar un momento más, la tomó de sus caderas y comenzó a embestirla. Primero fue un ritmo suave y cariñoso, pero conforme su cuerpo se lo pedía, la intensidad también subía.

–Da…Dámelo todo… Za…Zack.

–¡N…No tienes que pedirlo!

Los gemidos fueron en aumento, el olor a sexo se propagó en aquella solitaria bodega. El choque de sus cuerpos sonaba como música en el festín de la lujuria al que se habían entregado.

Tomó sus senos, presionando los pezones con su dedo índice y pulgar. Los fluidos de la intimidad de Rachel fluían en abundancia.

Sus cuerpos se balanceaban de un lado a otro en un armónico vaivén.

Sin que se lo esperara, ella se alejó y se dio la vuelta.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, con la respiración agitada.

–Al suelo.

–¿Eh?

Ella lo derribó, y cuando estuvo donde lo quería, se subió sobre él.

–Es mi turno de tomar el control.

Deslizó el miembro de Zack dentro de ella una vez más, se apoyó con sus manos en su pecho y de nuevo tomaron su ritmo. Mientras se movía se besaban apasionadamente, sus lenguas danzaron, luchando por el dominio.

La situación no duraría por mucho tiempo, con cada estocada él sentía que se acercaba a terminar. Para Rachel, la situación no era muy diferente, mucho menos con sus senos siendo atendidos por la boca del mayor.

Pronto, el ritmo se salió de control. Las embestidas eran desenfrenadas, azotando sus cuerpos el uno al otro. El cosquilleo de llegar al clímax se hizo presente.

–¡Mi…Mierda! ¡No aguantaré mucho más!

–¡Hazlo! Termina en mí, Zack. Seamos uno para siempre.

Tal vez era por el inmenso placer que ella estaba sintiendo, pero si cumplía su deseo, era seguro que su padre y los de Rachel lo matarían.

–¿¡Es….Estás loca!?

–¡Sí! ¡Eres todo mío!

Con cada palabra se movía con más intensidad, si eso era tan siquiera posible.

–¡Y…Ya soy tuyo! ¡Así que déjame terminar fuera!

–¿Por fin lo aceptaste?

–¡Sí! ¡MALDICIÓN!

Estaba a punto de estallar dentro de ella. Justo cuando su última resistencia colapsó, ella salió, terminando ambos al mismo tiempo. Los fluidos empaparon sus cuerpos sudorosos y todas sus fuerzas se fueron.

Cayó sobre su pecho, recobrando el aliento después de lo que habían hecho.

– _¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer?_

–A partir de ahora… – Rachel habló, captando su atención. –, Soy tu única dueña.

– _Estoy jodido…_

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado y como siempre, se les agradece el apoyo. **Con esto se sube la categoría a M**_

 _Respondo a sus reviews!_

 **Anonimous 13:** _De hecho sí ocurrió xd pero eso lo explicaré mucho más adelante._

 ** _Guest:_** _Nel :v escribo para torturar a Zack y así seguiré xD Pues ese es uno de los capítulos que tengo en mente hacer, y no te preocupes. Ni siquiera han salido Eddie o Danny, le queda mucho a esta historia por el momento. Gracias por leer! :D_

 **InOuji:** _Con este seguro morirás pero por un sangrado nasal :V_

 _Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo cap!_


	12. El Psicólogo

– _En serio, ¿estoy pagando algún karma de mi vida pasada?_

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, la mirada de Zack se posó de manera momentánea en la niña a su lado. Rachel caminaba con tranquilidad, conservando la inexpresividad en su rostro.

– _¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué debo ser yo quien la lleve a sus sesiones con el psicólogo?_

–Ya casi llegamos. – dijo ella.

–Como sea.

Después de cruzar una cuadra y pasar un par de casas, Ray se detuvo frente a un edificio mediano de color blanco.

–Es aquí.

Zack observó la fachada del lugar. Sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía, ya que él siempre había odiado los hospitales. Por supuesto, aquel edificio era muy pequeño como para ser un hospital, pero el color blanco le recordaba malas experiencias del pasado.

–Vamos, este lugar me da escalofríos y no quiero pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

La pequeña asintió, para después entrar en compañía de él.

–¡Rachel! Te estaba esperando, pasa.

–Uhm.

Zack se había quedado pasmado, pues la expresión psicópata que tenía aquel hombre era alarmante.

–¿Tú eres el psicólogo?

–Claro, mi nombre es Danny. He sido el apoyo de Rachel a lo largo de todo este duro proceso.

Las palabras no concordaban con su apariencia, aun así, no le inspiraba absolutamente nada de confianza.

–Ya veo. – intentó pasar, pero le fue negado el acceso.

–Oh, lo siento. Durante la sesión se tiene que respetar la privacidad entre doctor y paciente.

–¿Qué?

–Son reglas que hay en este tipo de tratamientos, espero lo comprenda.

–… Bien, esperaré aquí. – se resignó, pero aún desconfiaba de él.

–Gracias por comprender.

Zack tomó asiento en la sala de espera, poniéndose cómodo, pues dudaba que la espera fuera corta.

Se tomó el tiempo de ver los alrededores, notando que era el único esperando en esa pequeña sala.

– _Supongo que no es muy conocido…_ – recordó la expresión de maniático y cambió de parecer. –, _No, con esa cara y manera de actuar, no me extraña que casi nadie quiera ser atendido por él._

El tiempo pasaba y la espera se le hacía eterna. Sacó su teléfono celular para ver la hora, pero la imagen del fondo de su pantalla le hizo apartar la mirada.

–¿Qué mierda? ¿Cuándo…!

La pantalla tenía una imagen de Ray con poca ropa, la única prenda que vestía era su sudadera marrón favorita. Como le quedaba grande, parte de su torso quedaba al descubierto, motivo por el cuál había apartado la mirada casi al instante.

– _¡Maldita sea! ¿En qué jodido momento lo hizo? Incluso está posando para esa foto…_ – se ruborizó, porque no importaba cuánto lo negara, Rachel tenía un físico encantador.

Intentó distraer su mente, pero el blanco de las paredes le recordaba su piel.

–¡Mierda!

Estaba jodido, ya que poco a poco, sus pensamientos con respecto a la mocosa estaban cambiando. Su yo del pasado no habría tenido problema en cambiar la foto como si nada, pero las cosas eran muy distintas ahora.

Justo se reprochaba mentalmente, cuándo el teléfono sonó.

–¿La señora Gardner? – contestó la llamada con curiosidad, pues no tenían mucho tiempo de haber llegado. – ¿Hola?

"Oh, Zacky, querido…"

– _¿Qué demonios es ese sobrenombre?_ – se preguntó. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señora Gardner?

"Hay muchas cosas en las que puedes ayudarme, pero no es momento para eso"

– _¡No sé qué tipo de cosas son, pero no voy a prestarle mi ayuda!_

"Sé que mi Ray está en su cita con el psicólogo, pero necesito que la traigas de inmediato, es importante"

–¿Pasó algo malo?

"Oh, no, no. Pero necesito que ella esté aquí, ¿podrías traerla, por favor?

–Por supuesto. Déjemelo a mí.

"Gracias, querido. Algún día te recompensaré… de alguna manera"

–N…No será necesario. Debo colgar, en breve iremos a casa.

"Adiós… Guapo"

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal antes de colgar. La madre de Ray sí que era intensa, no le extrañaba que la mocosa fuera así, teniendo a una progenitora como ella.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la habitación donde era la sesión. Tocó la puerta, y restándole importancia a los posibles reclamos del supuesto doctor, entró en el lugar.

Su cara pasó a ser una de sorpresa, al ver que aquel idiota parecía estar a punto de besar a la pequeña. Sin dudar un solo instante, fue hacia ella y apartó a Danny con brusquedad.

–Ray… –tomó su mano. –, Es hora de irnos. Tu madre nos espera.

–¡Alto! ¡No puedes interrumpir así!

Zack lo miró furioso, más lo ignoró por completo y se la llevó consigo.

–¡Te meterás en problemas! ¡Sólo su tutor puede hacer eso!

–¡Cállate, mierda! Dentro de poco seré algo más allá que su tutor.

Salieron de aquel edificio, mientras él seguía arrastrándola.

–Zack.

–¿Qué?

–¿Estás molesto?

–¿Un maldito pedófilo casi te besa y aun así me preguntas?

–Zack.

–¿Y ahora qué? – volteó a verla, deteniendo su paso al darse cuenta de que ella estaba sonriendo, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

–Cuando dijiste lo de ser más que mi tutor, ¿te referías a que te volverías mi…?

–¡Cierra la boca y camina!

Continuó arrastrándola por las calles sin volver a detenerse. Rachel no pudo verlo, pero Zack estaba completamente rojo bajo las vendas.

– _Me dejé llevar por el momento y dije esa estupidez… Me he condenado yo solo._

* * *

 _Después de la zabrozhura del capítulo pasado volvemos a la programación habitual :v Tomó once capítulos, pero Danny hace su pequeño debut en el fic!_

 _Ahora respondo reviews!_

 **Guest:** _Pues... Me reservé unas muchas cosillas por ahí, no creo llegar a escribir lo que yo consideraría "Sexo explícito" pero esa es otra historia xd_

 **Alex Darklight:** _Trolololo :V yo fui muy claro cuando dije que torturaría a Zack y no me echaré para atrás xD Por otro lado, eso será un top secret 7u7 ya que no creo llegar a escribir Sexo a full detalle :B Y pos Danny recién sale, per como bien dices, aún queda fanfic para rato n.n_


	13. Acosador

No todo el tiempo era sólo trabajar, Zack, al igual que todos los empleados de la tienda, tenían sus merecidas vacaciones. Gray era un hombre sabio que sabía cómo recompensar a sus empleados, regalándoles viajes a dónde un trabajador promedio sólo anhelaría poder ir.

Una de las bases del éxito de un negocio es el personal. Si el personal está feliz y cómodo, su desempeño será eficiente, lo que llevará eventualmente a la comodidad del cliente y satisfacción.

Zack disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de la playa, acostado sobre una silla plegable de bambú, con un coco como bebida en su mano derecha y unos lentes de sol.

El radiante sol deslumbraba en lo alto, el viento soplaba una brisa agradable y el ambiente era muy animado. Sí, era el completo paraíso en ese instante.

–Diablos, esto es perfecto. No me había sentido tan relajado en meses.

Ajustó un poco la sombrilla que lo cubría y observó los alrededores. Notó que algunas mujeres lo miraban disimuladamente, aunque las ignoró por completo. Zack sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos playeros de color café oscuro, mientras su torso estaba sólo cubierto por las vendas. A pesar de ello, su tonificada musculatura era visible sobre estas, motivo por el cual se ganaba algunas miradas, aunque también por ser el único idiota con vendas en toda la playa.

–Bien, creo que sólo me relajaré y disfrutaré de estas vacaciones.

Cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por el ambiente.

–Uhm, el tiempo es muy agradable.

–¿Verdad? No pude haber elegido un lugar mejor.

–¿Entrarás al agua?

–Quizás en un rato, por ahora…

Zack quedó completamente helado, aquella voz con la que hablaba tan naturalmente la reconocía sin dudar.

– _No es verdad._

Abrió sus párpados por completo, mientras miraba las hebras doradas siendo revoloteadas por el viento.

–¿Pasa algo, Zack? ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?

Ray lo miraba confundida, mientras una toalla cubría su cuerpo esbelto y su piel blanca.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí!

Se levantó de su silla bruscamente, señalándola de manera acusadora.

–A mí también me dieron vacaciones, ¿recuerdas?

–¡No me refiero a eso, mocosa! De todos los lugares a los que podrías haber ido, ¿por qué justo aquí?

La niña echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y luego lo miró de nuevo.

–Porque me gusta este lugar.

–De acuerdo, el lugar es muy amplio, piérdete. – él se sentó en su silla de nuevo, tratando de ignorarla.

–No puedo hacer eso. El señor Gray me dijo que tú me cuidarías.

–¿Qué mierda? Espera, ¿Cuándo te topaste a mi padre!

–Se fue a comer al restaurante del hotel con el mío. Como deseaba nadar un poco en la playa, me dijo que te buscara para que estuviera contigo.

–¡Maldición, viejo! ¿Cuándo dejará de tomar decisiones por mí?

–Como sea, no te molestaré, iré a nadar un poco.

Zack se sorprendió por un momento, pues ya se estaba resignando a que su día se fuera a la mierda con su presencia.

–Haz lo que quieras. – dijo, acomodándose de nuevo en su silla, cerrando los ojos una vez más. –, _Estúpida mocosa, siempre tiene que aparecer en los peores momentos._

Decidió verla una vez más, abriendo uno de sus ojos, aprovechando que las gafas de sol cubrían su vista. Lo que vio hizo que tuviera que abrir los párpados por completo, quedándose sin aliento.

Ray llevaba un Bikini de rayas blanco y negro, además de un sombrero para el sol. Por increíble que pareciera, las curvas de su cuerpo eran lo suficientemente notorias a pesar de la distancia en que se encontraba.

– _¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? ¿La mocosa ocultaba todo eso bajo la ropa? Demonios, ¿qué les dan a las niñas de ahora para que se desarrollen así?_

Zack no podía apartar la mirada de Ray, quien poco a poco entraba en las aguas saladas de la playa. Su piel pálida brillaba por el bloqueador que se había puesto.

Su rostro bajo las vendas ardía, y siendo consciente de que su mente amenazaba con traicionarle, apartó la vista por la fuerza, mirando en cualquier dirección. No obstante, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de algo todavía mucho peor, así como perturbador.

–¿Qué carajo está haciendo? – Zack se levantó un poco de la silla, pues aquel Psicólogo demente miraba con ojos perversos a la niña. Su disgusto empeoró cuando lo vio tomar la cámara que colgaba de su cuello y hacerle zoom a Rachel.

–¡Maldito pervertido! Ni creas que te daré ese gusto.

X

x

Danny se acercaba a una distancia discreta de Ray con cámara en mano, buscando el mejor ángulo para sacarle fotos.

–Sí, sí, qué deleite para la vista.

Mientras murmuraba para sí mismo, tomaba foto tras foto, intercalando entre ángulos, brillo y efectos de la cámara.

–Ah, Rachel… ¡Rachel!

Con un sangrado nasal y sacando su lengua de manera desagradable a la vista, Danny entró en el éxtasis. La memoria de la maldita cámara se llenaría por tantas fotografías de disparo múltiple que estaba sacando.

– _Sí… Esta noche me voy a manosear._ – su desquiciada sonrisa se ensanchó, mientras enfocaba a la niña para proseguir con la sesión de fotos.

De pronto, unos pantalones cortos de color café cubrieron la lente de la cámara, haciendo que apartara su vista de ella.

–Oye, ¿podrías hacerte a un lado? ¡Estoy muy…!

La cámara fue arrancada de sus manos y de su cuello, desconcertadolo por el ataque repentino.

–¿Ocupado? Maldito pervertido de mierda.

–¡Tú!

–Veamos a qué demonios le tomabas fotos. No creo que haya ningún problema, pues eran al paisaje, ¿verdad?

La voz de Zack se hizo ronca, mientras le dedicaba una mirada amenazadora. Claramente no estaba nada contento. Empezó a ver las fotos en la memoria, notando que se enfocaba en dos puntos en específico; uno era el rostro de la niña y el otro sus muslos.

–¡Regrésame eso!

Danny intentó arrebatarle la cámara, pero su muñeca fue tomada con fuerza.

–Oye… – Era de día, pero los ojos del chico con vendas brillaban, irradiando un aura asesina. –, Podrías decirme, ¿por qué le sacas foto a los muslos de una niña?

–¿Niña? ¡Ella ya tiene quince…!

Su muñeca había dejado de circular sangre con normalidad, mientras Zack la estrujaba con mucha fuerza. Danny sabía que el tipo no estaba jugando, le fracturaría la muñeca si no hacía algo.

–Piérdete.

Después de esa amenaza, Zack le quitó la memoria a la cámara y se la entregó.

–E… ¡Eso es mío! – gritó, pero lo ignoró por completo. –, _Tch, ese maldito será una completa molestia. No te preocupes Rachel, nadie podrá separarnos._

El psicólogo loco se alejó, echando un último vistazo a la chica.

X

X

Ray disfrutaba del agua salada que recorría su piel. No había nada mejor que un día de playa para refrescarse en el caluroso verano.

Tras unos momentos más, decidió que saldría por unos bocadillos, así que nadó tranquilamente hacia la orilla. Su cuerpo salió poco a poco del agua, con el bikini marcando aún más las curvas de su cuerpo en desarrollo.

Mientras se enfocaba en salir del agua, el ruido de un chapoteo acercándosele llamó su atención, hasta que sintió que la cubrían con una prenda.

–Demonios, siempre me das problemas, mocosa.

Zack no la miraba, pero ella estaba sorprendida por su acción de cubrirla. Prestó atención a la prenda que tenía, notando que era la sudadera favorita de él.

–Zack… – le llamó, logrando que la mirara. –, Este cuerpo es tuyo, no debes tener celos.

Mientras ella le decía aquellas palabras, lo abrazó del brazo, frotando sus pechos en él.

–C… ¡Cállate! Deja de decir esa mierda y cúbrete bien.

Ray sonreía con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero él no lo vio.

* * *

 _Que me tarde un montón en actualizar no quiere decir que estoy muerto! :V_

 ** _InokiSaikoShield:_** _A Danny no lo quiere ni su madre con esa cara xD_

 ** _Hariza-kun:_** _Muchas gracias! :3 Creo que la comedia es lo que mejor se me da, aunque sigo intentando en otros géneros xd Gracias por leer y comentar!_


End file.
